The Blonde Uzumaki
by WeirdChocolateLover
Summary: To escape his almost betrothal to the Daimyo's stuck-up daughter. The Hokage of Konoha offered another marriage to a blonde Uzumaki who apparently everyone knew except him. Sasuke begrudgingly agrees, especially when he learns of a son whose every detail screams Uchiha. An Uchiha with blonde hair and dark onyx eyes. SasuFemNaru (Horrible grammar. Impetuous use of words).
1. Chapter 1

**Story: The Blonde Uzumaki**

 **Author: WeirdChocolateLover**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never did, never will.**

 **Warning: The story might stray a little far from the plot**

* * *

Sasuke never knew that he could scowl this much. It all started earlier this week.

When the great Daimyo of the Land of Fire decided to grace Konoha with his presence, along with his annoying daughter who had nothing else to do but bat her eyelashes. Sasuke thought she had an optical problem, perhaps a genetic defect? Her family certainly looked like the obnoxiousness runs in the blood.

He had been tasked to escort the Great Princess of the Land of Fire to ensure her safety. Not that the ninjas of this village would willingly claw her face and risked hostility between the village and the Daimyo. Though with every twitch of his eyebrow, he was starting to think that they should protect the garrulous brat from him instead. He found his hands itching down to his kunai to slit her throat every time she breathes, which pretty much shows that he's downright murderous.

After playing tour guide to the brat who probably know the place anyway since she visits the village every year since learning of Sasuke's return, or maybe not since she seemed to have a limited mental capacity, maybe she can't squeeze information properly in that diminutive blob in her head.

Sasuke found himself wanting to wrap his fingers on that pretty little throat of hers when she suggested marriage between the two of them to strengthen the relations between the village and the Daimyo _blah blah blah._

Sasuke wanted to expel the contents of his stomach, preferably on the brat's face. The thought of him with her is just ... repulsive.

Needless to say, the Hokage wasn't that angry when he decided to voice his opinion out.

"You insensitive, ambitious, loquacious priss-" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he clenched his hand to prevent himself from producing a mangled body with his shuriken. "-you would seriously think that I would stoop so low as to take a gabby, horrendous, clingy cretin like you whose brain probably melted from the excessive emission of stupidity as my wife? Ha! The mere thought of being with you is repugnant you overbearing brat!"

Everyone in the vicinity heard him loud and clear. Silence descended upon them as some of the jaws dropped, flabbergasted, while the Hokage tried to stifle the laughter that was threatening to emerge.

The halfwitted lowly being gasped and stormed off the place, as she sobbed, probably affected by the stingy words the Uchiha had let out. The Daimyo looked downright sanguinary as he ordered a shinobi to go after her.

If anything, Sasuke felt wonderful. He even found the decency to smirk as the Daimyo glowered at him, though Sasuke remained unfazed.

"You would apologize-" The Daimyo started out slowly letting out a growl in the process. "-and consent to this marriage." He finished, looking at Sasuke darkly, daring him to refuse.

Unfortunately for him, the Uchiha dared to.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'd rather grow old and shriveled, _alone_ , than keep a vexatious pet like her." With stingy venom poured into every word, the raven glared at the Daimyo, silently telling him to 'fuck off!' with the infamous Uchiha glare.

And with that parting words, the brave Uchiha left the room with his smugness intact. He'd probably be summoned later, perhaps an apology would be requested, though he would never utter a single word even if they threatened to execute him.

Execution? Sasuke scoffed. Doubt that, the village will never do anything to risk their last Uchiha, their last ticket to producing more babies with the fabled sharingan.

As he jumped through the roofs of Konoha's buildings, he felt the familiar tingle at the back of his neck. He leaped out of the roof and landed into the solid ground of a training field. He sighed, while digging his claws on his left forearm where he could feel the familiar burning sensation of his Anbu tattoo. He gripped the fabric that obscured everyone's view of the mark, and faced his former sensei with his patented stoic facial expression.

"Hn."

The silver-haired jounin squinted his eyes, indicating the smile behind the familiar mask.

"Maa .. Maa .. Now where's the eloquent Sasuke-kun who practically shoved all insults into a poor little girl's heart?"

"Hn."

"Maa Sasuke-kun lighten up."

"Hn."

"I'm not going to get anything from you, am I?"

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed, running his hair thoroughly through his disheveled hair. He felt the frustration overcome the smugness as it radiate off of his former student. He knew he hated, or more accurately _loathed_ the idea of marrying the stuck-up princess. Or perhaps he was mistaken, maybe it was the idea of having a family. Theoretically, the last Uchiha might still be afraid of the prospect of having someone he was emotionally attached with. Considering the last time resulted to a bloody murder.

The jounin smiled at Sasuke, deciding to force him to accompany his old sensei to dinner at the famous ramen stand. After Sasuke's return to Konoha 3 years ago, Kakashi obstinately kept bothering the Uchiha and force him to socialize. He knew the pain of being alone, and if possible, he doesn't want Sasuke to spend his life brooding in the corners of the Uchiha mansion.

"So, isn't it fun to spend time with your old sensei over dinner with a delicious sodium-high carbohydrate Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi stated, with his signature eye-smile.

"Hn." The raven responded, eyeing the food with abhorrence. Begrudgingly picking up the chopsticks and indulging the jounin who smiled at the action.

A shinobi expertly landed beside Kakashi, wearing the mask of a cat. The anbu tattoo on his left forearm blared through the light of the stand, glinting dangerously as if to warn anyone.

"Uchiha Sasuke. The hokage requires your presence."

Sasuke nodded, and the anbu leaped to the direction of the hokage tower. He placed the chopsticks beside his unfinished bowl of ramen, and proceeded to dig out money from his pocket. Though before he could, Kakashi procured money from _God knows where._

"It's okay Sasuke, I got it covered. Now go and get executed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, at the jounin's form of joke, though his lips twitched in the slightest. Dust flew as he vaulted from building to building towards the Hokage, awaiting judgement.

"Maa .. look at him. Insulting ladies and angering the Daimyo. Maa he grows up so fast."

* * *

"You've asked for my presence, hokage-sama?" Sasuke bowed respectfully. The old but young-looking hokage looked at him idly, obtaining a cup of sake from her magical drawer.

"Don't tell Shizune about this okay?" The hokage stated in a hushed voice. The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched, and blankly nodded as the Hokage sighed and slumped in her seat.

"You've caused a lot of problems Uchiha." The Hokage rubbed her forehead, as if to ward off any more severe headache. Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement. He knew what he did wasn't pretty, but he wasn't going to deny it.

"The Daimyo was ready to execute you, not that the council would ever allow it, traitor or not you are needed to continue your clan." Sasuke knew the truth behind her words, although it still stung. He didn't know where he would be more offended. At the traitor comment or the baby-making machine part.

"Hn."

"You know the Daimyo demanded that you beg for forgiveness, ask the princess' hand in marriage, produce sharingan babies and live happily ever after'." She proclaimed. "The Daimyo would be pleased, the council's demands appeased, and the village gets to keep a powerful bloodline. Also, less headache for me. There everyone's happy."

At the Hokage's comment, Sasuke's shoulder sagged subtly. He already expected this, so why he would hope for a different outcome was beyond him.

"I knew how much you hated the brat. Hell, even I was disgusted. So, in turn I decided to help you." The Hokage announced. Sasuke looked passively at the woman in front of him, though his mind was racing a million miles.

"Do you know why I decided to save your neck 3 years ago, brat?" Sasuke scowled at the name. The hokage was unperturbed by the gesture and continued to gaze at the young avenger solemnly. Sasuke didn't bother to answer, instead letting the hokage continue.

Instead of answering, the hokage procured a picture from her drawer. It was of a young woman, with long blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her cheeks were adorned with what look like whiskers ... scars probably. She was wearing a black and orange suit, hugging her curves and accentuating what her body has to offer. She was smiling, while flashing a peace sign, arm in arm with what look like the lazy Nara and the audacious dog-owner. Gracing the photo, were the rest of what they call as Konoha 12, with the team senseis, except ... him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the photo. So all of the people whom he grew up with found a friend while he was away.

"Who is she?" He finally asked. Something about the blonde made him want to talk.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The hokage answered, looking at Sasuke's face, her eyes searching.

"Uzumaki? A blonde Uzumaki?" He asked, knowing that all the Uzumaki's were characteristically redheads. News of the restoration of Uzushiogakure had spread years ago, that is why the mention of a living Uzumaki isn't a surprise anymore. The refugees were coming together to rebuild their clan and their village, to restore the honor and pride of the Uzumaki Clan.

The hokage stole the photo out of Sasuke's grip, and stared at the image with pure affection. Sasuke raised a brow at her expression. Everybody knew the story of the deaths of the Hokage's precious people. It amazed Sasuke that she was able to open up and risk the pain once more.

"Apparently her father's genes proved more dominating. But rest assured, her temper is legendary like a true Uzumaki." The hokage chuckled. Sasuke didn't know why, but instead of being assured, the statement raised tingles down his spine.

"What does she have to do with me?"

"It's simple really, you would take her as your wife."

"And what makes you think I would do just that?"

"Because she has something that no one else has."

"Oh? Then please enlighten me."

"She has a son." Sasuke scoffed.

"And? What part of me makes you think that I wanted to have a wife who had a son in a past relationship, assuming she's a widow or had a son out of wedlock. Is she even single?"

"Oh so now you're interested? I would've sworn you were so against the idea earlier and that-"

"-I am not interested. I'm merely trying to clarify things with the girl that you are so desperately trying to shove my way."

"I am not desperately shoving her-"

"-Oh and what are you doing? Coaxing me into making her my bride-"

"Precisely. What with what she has-"

"-What exactly does she have that would make you think that I would happily let her take the Uchiha name?"

"I already told you. She has a son that-"

"-What does her son have to do with everything?"

"He's partly the reason why I decided for you to marry her."

"Oh and what does this boy possess?"

"It's not about what he possess, but rather who he is-"

"-So then, I'm assuming his father is some kind off bigshot-"

"-You know I never would've known you could talk this much-"

"-This is about my future, of course I would talk-"

"Really? Or is it because of the blonde-"

"-Hn."

"And now we're back to the monosyllabic replies." Sasuke raked his fingers through the knots of his hair in agitation.

"Can you just tell me who he is? I reckon the turning point of all these things is about his father, considering that I have no recollection of the mother. And I doubt that you'd think that I would just marry a girl who can't even stir a fiber of my emotions."

"-Really? You have emotions?" Sasuke sighed frustrated. The Hokage was purposely stalling, that much he knew. Perhaps, the boy's parentage must really be a big thing. But what would be the cause of all this fuss? He knew that the Hokage likes to be blunt about everything, including anything offensive. So she must really be apprehensive and was hoping to repress some kind of shock.

"Tsunade-sama, I know you are trying to hamper some kind of violent reaction from me, but I assure you I would be ready and take it calmly."

"Okay then, but are you sure you wouldn't have some sake first-"

"-Hokage-sama-"

"-Okay okay, I'm telling-"

"WHO THE FUCK IS HIS FATHER?"

The hokage looked at him, emotions placed blankly across her face. Sasuke knew it was uncharacteristic of an Uchiha to shout, but there was something about the blonde and his son that he so desperately want to know. He sighed, he hadn't even personally met the blonde but now she was making him act un-Uchiha like.

"Hokage-sama, who is the father?"

 **"Uchiha Itachi."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: The Blonde Uzumaki**

 **Author: WeirdChocolateLover**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to think.

On his right hand was a photo, clutched fervently like a lifeline. The photo showed a young boy with blonde hair and dark onyx eyes, though unlike his, the boy's eyes were glinting with mirth and merriment. He did not need to look twice to conclude that the the boy was happy, and so was another blonde beside him.

Sasuke refuse to splutter in front of the hokage. Though it took all of his sheer will power to avoid displaying a vehement response. It's been 3 years since Itachi's death, and no one bothered to tell him that his brother had sired a child.

He stood rigid in front of the hokage, his tongue frozen. All the emotions stimulated by Itachi's death all came crashing down. And before he knew it, he found his left hand desperately grasping the material of his clothes. He bowed his head, as his upper teeth sank into the bottom of his lips, drawing the metallic taste of blood.

The hokage sighed, sinking into her chair farther. She knew Itachi was still a touchy subject for the young man, but she would've preferred an aggressive display of fury rather than shaking fists and raging inside storm. She watched carefully as the aura surrounding the raven-haired man grew darker and darker. Displaying a massive spike of killer intent.

"Leave, Uchiha." The hokage said, propping her knotted hands below her chin, gazing impassively at the dark-haired man. While deciding to postpone the inevitable rather than risking the destruction of her office and restarting the paper work. It was rather delay and abate, or go on and aggravate. The former sounded more promising.

The Uchiha need not to be told twice as he shunshin'ed out of the hokage office, still gripping the photo.

Silence encompassed the room as Tsunade rubbed her forehead while obtaining a cup of sake, and quenching the burning desire of her throat.

"So, he didn't take it well, huh?"

The blonde hokage snorted sarcastically. As the white-haired, bulky sannin ungracefully trudged his way into the room via window, and smoothly dodged the flying cup that was oh-so accidentally thrown his way.

* * *

Kakashi was lazing around the training ground, hands gripping the bright orange book in front of his face. His cheeks flared with heat as his eyes fall downwards, internalizing the words one by one. He had just gotten the newly published sequel of the Icha Icha series earlier, the sole reason which induced the production of cortisol in his brain. He was enjoying the scene, and the environment very much agreed, as the wind gently caressed his inflamed face and the birds harmoniously chirping glowing words in animal linguistics.

He was very much engrossed when a sudden movement jerked him out of his desires. His other student stood before him, his prized book dangling from her hands. Sakura stood, with all her pink and proud glory, glaring holes at Kakashi, completely delivering her extreme contempt against Kakashi's never fading habits.

"Ahh. Sakura-chan good morning." He greeted flashing the girl a warm eye-smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi's antics, while throwing him the orange book in pure disgust. The silver-haired jounin effortlessly catched the book, storing it safely inside of his vest, and concealing it from the view of the vicious medical-nin.

"Neh sensei, why did Tsunade-sama call for us?" Sakura asked, taking a sit on a warm patch of grass, releasing all of the previous ominous killer intent, and purely showing her curiosity, especially since the jounin arrived early for once, thought it was still because of the book.

"I believe Tsunade-sama has a mission for us." Kakashi answered in a clipped tone, as the familiar chakra of the dark Uchiha approached with ease. He was sure it has something to do with the conversation between Sasuke and the hokage a few days back, considering the brooding boy never left the Uchiha manor after the exchange.

Sakura frowned at Kakashi's concluding tone. There was more to it that the jounin was letting on, although it was quite possible that her former sensei knew nothing about the whole circumstances as well. Sakura turned to the familiar silhouette of the approaching Uchiha, and felt a tug in her gut painfully. She watched as the raven skillfully landed on the hard ground, which prompt Sakura and Kakashi to stand up.

Sakura's crush on the raven-haired man had never been a secret. It was normal at first, considering the Uchiha's physical attributes and his enigma was yelling complete pheromones. Although she expected to grow out of the crush turned obsession, like Ino who was now in a relationship with Sai, but it never did, in fact it dangerously developed into something more.

However after gaining more years, she changed her approach and acquired a mature mindset. She never expected the Uchiha to reciprocate, though that did not stop her from hoping.

Sasuke nodded to each of them, as a sign of acknowledgement, and without misusing further words, the former team leaped out of the ground, dust booming in protest, towards the direction of the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Itai itai itai .. hime." The once proud sannin was reduced into nothing but a scared frog beseeching for mercy, as the hokage distorted the poor body part in an awkward angle. How he still lived after all of his perverse endeavors was a mystery to many, and perhaps one of the reasons he was the strongest among the legendary sannin.

"Hokage-sama, team Kakashi reporting for duty." Kakashi cleared his throat and announced as they arrived in time to see the white-haired sannin's ear being caught in a twisted painful grip, probably the result of a failed perverted attempt, while Tsunade snarled in revolt at her former teammate's foolery.

Tsunade looked at the newly arrived team before flicking the sannin on his forehead. The whole team watched as the toad sage was thrown out of the window, crashing into an unknown building before grunting in pain. Tsunade smirked in triumph, as blood flowed out of the sannin's newly constructed wounds, before turning to the team she summoned.

"Team Kakashi. I have a B-rank mission for you." She said, leaning into her chair, as she brought a cup of sake on her lips, gazing at the Uchiha who looked at her blankly in return.

"You are to retrieve a scroll from one of Orochimaru's hideouts-" Sasuke stiffened at the mention of the snake. "-and wipe out the stupid ninjas who were planning to revive his old experiments." She concluded, giving their team leader a scroll for more information on the mission.

"Though you have to move fast, considering some minor villages are also interested and are going to send their own shinobis for a retrieval mission. You leave tomorrow."

"Hai." Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura grunted in affirmation, as they prepared to leave.

"Good. Now scram." She said waving her hand dismissively.

At the precise moment, Jiraiya returned, groaning in pain while wiping a trace of blood just below his newly cut lip, as he stood on the window. He rubbed his forehead to ease the pain caused by the woman's superhuman strength.

"Couldn't you go easy on me, hime?" Jiraiya whined, licking his stinging lips. Tsunade sneered taking a swig of her sake, before catapulting the empty cup towards Jiraiya. The sannin whipped his head to the left, narrowingly missing the hurling cup.

"Make sure they meet, Jiraiya. I promised Itachi." Tsunade said, all humor fleeing as she looked at the stern expression on Jiraiya's face at her utterance.

"Of course." Jiraiya answered solemnly, before vaulting out of the office, cradling his left arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: The Blonde Uzumaki**

 **Author:WeirdChocolateLover**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **I really suck in writing action scenes. And over-all this chapter suck, but please bear with me.**

* * *

Sasuke packed his gear, replenishing his depleted supply of shuriken and kunai before finally picking up his anbu mask from the table. The dark walls of the Uchiha mansion stood, though far from it's old pristine and grandeur. Instead of the old striking floor echoing the large sparks of footsteps, he was met with nothing but a dull reverberation of his own. The old imposing walls that was once filled with photos of achievements and family, albeit decorated with stoic expressions was devoid of it, left with only tattered wallpapers and bland colors reflecting nothing but gloominess.

Sasuke's face remained imperturbable, not letting even a single strand of emotion break free from the facade he had built and nurtured for all of his life. He gripped the anbu mask, before attaching it to his waste, exiting through the door, and leaping on top of the buildings, steering away from attention. After his defection, the citizens of Konoha had been unable to believe that their last Uchiha would turn his back on the village. Though dubious or not, years of his absence had gradually deteriorated their faith. Nonetheless, his group of admirers had never once declined.

One of the conditions of his reinstatement as a Konoha citizen was to procreate and continue one of the village's strongest bloodlines. The hokage had argued on his behalf, the reason to why was beyond Sasuke, unfortunately even the strongest ninja could not outweigh his crimes. Though instead of an instant marriage with the woman of their choice, the hokage was able to persuade them to dawdle the inevitable.

But with each passing year, the ancient fossils were becoming more and more impatient. Especially since Sasuke was never involved in a commitment since his appearance 3 years ago, although he did date a few women. But none of them had beguiled him, they were either too loud and clingy, or too presumptuous and bogus. Which is probably why the Daimyo was here with his daughter. Marriage into the Uchiha family must have been their main agenda, and not some flimsy tour. Too bad the egotistic princess was such a horrible flirt.

He watched, as the village entrance draw nearer and nearer. Sasuke saw his pink-haired teammate, occupied with whacking two chuunin guards who must have badgered her for something.

His feet landed on the solid ground, his anbu mask inconspicuously dangling from his waist.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, offering a small smile. Sasuke nodded as a form of recognition. Sakura's smile unobtrusively turned into a slight frown at the lack of a proper greeting. Her eyes traveled down, discerning the anbu attire and the inverted mask.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, why are you wearing an anbu attire?" She asked, creasing her forehead inquisitively.

Instead of an elaboration, Sasuke answered with a grunt, implicating the end of the conversation. At the exact moment, Kakashi bounded towards their location, his eyes twinkling with mirth before tucking the orange book safely on one of his non-existent pockets. Sakura gazed at Kakashi and cocked an eyebrow at his similar attire.

"Sensei, why are you wearing an anbu attire?" She questioned.

"What? No 'YOUR LATE SENSEI!'" Kakashi's sole eyebrow ascended mockingly. Sakura flushed, while throwing a threatening look at her senior.

Kakashi chuckled, while procuring a mask from one of his magical pockets and flinging it towards the kunoichi. "Well, to answer your question. Tsunade-sama wanted our identities to remain surreptitious. Don't know why though." Kakashi answered, raising his shoulder idly, forming a shrug.

Kakashi's vision turned towards Sasuke, whose blank expression never faltered. Kakashi often complained about how moody the boy was, and would often jest about him needing to get laid.

He grinned maniacally behind his mask, slinging his right arm over the brooding boy who grunted, vexed.

"Ne Sasuke, are you and Sakura-chan?-" Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows, insinuating an involvement."-together?" Sasuke scowled before flicking the heavy arm away, straightening his crumpled clothes.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked wounded at the detestation implicated by Sasuke's reaction.

Before any of them could utter a single word, a voluminous man with white spiky hair strolled towards them, arms wrapped around his head, lips puckered and was whistling a tune that Kakashi recognized as the ost of the first movie of the Icha Icha series. The great toad sage, walked freely, seemingly incorporated with extreme happiness.

"Come on brats!" The sannin enthused, flashing an outstanding grin.

The trio complied, as the sannin leaped out into the forest. They were apparently ransacking a hideout, perhaps a day away at most. And the sannin would be their guide, seeing as he was the one who detected the area. Sasuke detained his gaze on the hefty man's back, watching as the white mane flew in the air. The sannin's sandals were producing quite a sound, though instead of exasperation, he found comfort in the clacking of wood.

He knew the mission was some kind of ploy to create a kind of detachment between Sasuke and the village, for him to ponder about their current predicament. The council's impatience must have reached its peak.

It wasn't that Sasuke was asexual, in fact he was very much a straight man. It's just that Sasuke's unmerited superiority complex hinders every possible union with women who were too ignorant and spurious.

He peered into his right to see the pink-haired kunoichi. He cannot gainsay the fact that he did consider taking Sakura as his bride, considering that they were former teammates and she probably knew him the most out of all the pompous females, besides, the former her and the new her were inhabiting disparate worlds.

But even an envisage of them as a couple made him cringe.

The team of four were running for hours, nonstop. The sun's yellow rays were now gradually turning an intense shade of orange and was splattered against the sky. The light was slowly fleeing, the darkness progressively overtaking the streaks of brightness.

A couple of buildings were now visible, and a few more minutes of running will assure them of the capability to physically feel the structure against their skin.

Kakashi gazed at Sasuke's plain expression, though the tension encompassing the boy was more palpable than he was letting on. They halted near the village, albeit was quite far from the entrance, solely for the purpose of desisting from unwanted attention. He watched as the raven calmly took a bottled water, quaffing the precious liquid as it oozed down the parched muscles of his throat. Sasuke wiped the excess water from his lips, tossing a warning look at Kakashi who looked away, proceeding to empty the contents of his bottle.

The trio checked in on a small inn to repose, with the sannin departing and leaving an assurance to return in the morning.

* * *

"Wear your masks." The sannin ordered, as the trio obeyed. The sun was peaking through the clouds, and they're in a reasonable amount of distance from the percieved hideout. "Remember your code names. Dog-" Jiraiya turned to Kakashi who nodded. "-raven" Sasuke lowered his head subtly before lifting it once more. "-slug" Sakura nodded.

"Your mission is to retrieve an important scroll, and forking the stupid ninjas who were trying to renew the experiments."

The hideout was located in a mountain base, 2 miles away from the town. The outside was outlined with different plants, camouflaging the horrors that was stirring inside. There was a big rock hindering the outside forces from trespassing the place.

"It's protected by a barrier." Sasuke deadpanned, his eternal mangekyo sharingan blazing.

"Can you take it down?" Kakashi asked. The barrier was pretty simple to break for someone with the eternal mangekyo.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, motioning for them to step back.

"Amaterasu." He uttered, as powerful black flames engulfed the stone with such vehemence. The barrier flickered in protest, before it thinned into nothing and broke.

"Slug." Kakashi ordered, as Sakura raised her fist covered chakra, and obliterated the massive rock, revealing the entrance.

"Well looks like your in." Jiraiya remarked. "Well then, I'll be off." The white haired sannin disappeared in a puff of smoke, probably due to a reverse summon.

"Raven, slug, let's split up and find the stupid scroll. You know what to do if you encounter any enemy-nin. Though from the looks of the barrier, I say they're just lurking behind us. Keep your guard up." Kakashi muttered before walking towards the opposite direction, grabbing a torch from the dark walls.

Sasuke and Sakura did the same, clasping the rough wood against their skin, the bright flames illuminating the dark path. Sasuke turned to another direction, while Sakura reluctantly left towards the other side as well. It looked like Sakura wanted to talk, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood for a confabulation.

It's been roughly 10 minutes after the trio splitted, and not once did Sasuke saw an enemy nin. It was strange, considering that the hokage informed them of competition. What's more strange is that the hideout was quite peaceful ... too peaceful. He attached the torch on the wall, feeling some kind of presence behind him.

Before Sasuke could continue pondering, a bunch of shuriken hurled forward.

His senses jumped in action, dodging the remaining of the offending tool.

In front of him was a masked ninja, a female perhaps. Bright blonde-hair framing her masked face. Another batch of shuriken was chucked towards him, while Sasuke fished a kunai out of his vest, redirecting the sharp tools away. He threw the kunai straight into the enemy's heart, but the female sidestepped easily.

Sasuke peformed several handsigns swiftly, gathering a massive amount of chakra on his left hand. In front of him, he can hear the wind lashing as the enemy nin formed a blue ball of sphere on her right.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Sasuke charged at the same time the enemy did, their justus clashing in protest, as powerful chakra collided creating sparks. Both Sasuke, and the enemy stepped back from the force of the collision. Smoke billowing in protest. The area shook with intensity.

Before the girl could move, Sasuke formed a handsign, puffing his chest before releasing a large amount of blazing fire.

"Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!"

Instead of being fried, the enemy charged right into the fire, coated with a thin cover of red chakra. She raised her fist, aiming for Sasuke's face, though Sasuke whipped his head to the right while throwing a punch to her stomach, the female nin staggered back, throwing a bunch of shurikens. Sasuke smoothly dodged the shurikens, as the female nin yelled. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

5 identical clones poofed into existence, while throwing punches and kicks. The female's taijutsu was quite messy, which made it really unpredictable. Sasuke evaded and dodged, though getting hit was inevitable. He fished three kunais, successfully eradicating three clones. The two remaining clones produced a new blue ball of sphere, the wind whistilng through Sasuke's ear.

"Rasengan!" she yelled and leaped towards Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately activated his mangekyo. "Amaterasu."

Bright black flames covered the girl, and Sasuke felt somewhat piteous. The girl never stood a chance from the start. Sure she can pack a powerful punch, as supported by the forming bruise on his left cheek, but he can pack a quite powerful kick as well, as reinforced by the gripping motion of the girl around her stomach. The whole cavern shook in protest, a couple more jutsus and it would collapse completely.

Sharingan flashing, Sasuke watched as the black flames encompassed the girl's outline. He was about to close his eyes, when the girl jumped into life, her body coated with shining chakra.

She was literally shining. The mask on her face was gone, burned into a crisp. And Sasuke watched, as the girls' bright blonde hair framed her heart shaped face. Blue eyes striking and astounded, whisker like marks adorned her cheeks. Not a single scratch on her dazzling skin.

Sasuke's sharingan scintillated, as the girl's physique corsucated like the sun.

Both bodies turned immobile, observing each other's movements.

"Uchiha. Remove your mask." The girl said, her voice quivering but soft. It wasn't hard and commanding, and Sasuke found himself obeying, removing the raven mask that was protecting his identity.

The girl gasped, flabbergasted.

"Itachi?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: The Blonde Uzumaki**

 **Author: WeirdChocolateLover**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **This chapter is shit as well. I'm still trying to regain my brain cells, don't know where I left it though.**

* * *

"Itachi?" She repeated tenderly. Like she was somewhat afraid of him dematerializing. Sasuke clenched his trembling fists, his mind bare and incapable of the ability to think at the moment.

"Oh God Itachi!" She uttered the name with so much intimacy and yearning, that Sasuke found himself enjoying the warmth she emitted as her arms snake around his waists, pulling his form closer to hers, her face pressed against his sturdy chest.

He can feel the woman's physique quivering in relief and longing. Sasuke's hands remained clenched, his mind trying to return to its original plight.

"Sasuke-kun." A voice uttered beside them. Sakura stood, face white with surprise. The quivering woman lifted her face from his chest. Her eyebrows ascending with apprehension.

"Sakura? You know Itachi?" the woman asked.

 _Itachi. Itachi. Fucking Itachi._

The frustration building up inside of Sasuke's gut, detonated at the mere mention of Itachi's name.

"Fuck this." He said, fury radiating off of every word, pushing the blonde-haired woman away from his frame.

"I am not fucking Itachi." Sasuke stated, sharingan swirling dangerously. He watched, as the woman's forehead creased in dubiety, exasperation slowly instilling itself into her features.

"What the fuck are you talking about bastard? You left for 3 fucking years and now that we meet again, you decided to feign ignorance about who I am. So help me Itachi, I'll fucking castrate you if you won't drop this tiresome act right now." Her fists were closed, suppressing the shudder that was running through her whole body.

But the last Uchiha was having none of this.

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around her throat, keeping a firm grip. "I am not faking. Call me that again and I'll kill you. I will fucking kill you!" He bellowed, fury and loathing dripping off of his words. The woman struggled against his firm hold, but Sasuke retained his grip, unfaltering in the slightest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura warned, as the blonde woman's skin gradually turn a shade of blue indicating the lack of oxygen. Before Sasuke could thoroughly suffocate her, a massive white blur tackled him to the ground forcing him to unclasp his hold. The burly build, hovered over him, encompassed with an irrefutable amount of killer intent.

"F-fucking bastard." The blonde girl coughed while desperately trying to catch some oxygen. Her throat raw and aching.

Sasuke turned to see the white-haired sannin, eyes showing nothing but menace. Jiraiya gripped Sasuke's clothes, fisting the fabric against the Uchiha's well-built chest. "Touch her once more and I'll end you." He threatened, his expression wild and vicious.

"Jiraiya-sama ...-" Kakashi asked confused by the whole scene laid in front of him. "-Naruto?"

The sannin ignored the other lifeforms present and instead looked at Uchiha, flashing a murderous glance before turning his attention to the blonde-haired woman who was desperately coughing. His expression softened, rubbing the girl's back with such tenderness.

"Abandon mission. Return to Konoha at once." Jiraiya articulated, his voice laced with such vehement hostility, and so unlike the euphoric display of expression he usually exhibits.

With one last glower at the Uchiha, they disappeared, leaving the trio discombobulated.

* * *

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as the sannin popped in the office, face devoid of any usual exuberance. It's been roughly two days since he departed, and she was mystified by his sudden appearance. In his arms was a blonde-haired woman, inhaling and exhaling strenuously. "Come with me to the hospital." His voice sounded hard and commanding, so dissimilar from his usual disposition that Tsunade found herself obeying without misusing a single word.

What Tsunade found in the hospital was a delicate form placed carefully on the soft hospital bed. She gasped at the discolored skin on her neck, marked skillfully with long slender fingers.

"What happened?" She asked, examining the forming bruise on the girl's neck.

"Sasuke fucking Uchiha." Jiraiya spat, looking at the contusion with concern. His eyes flickered with concern as he sighed with relief. "Oh good, it's healing." He muttered.

Tsunade's eyes flashed with anger. "What do you mean it's healing? The bruise looked pretty fatal, God knows how many blood vessels were ruptured under her skin."

The glimmer of relief was immediately wiped away by the same darkness returning into the sannin's eyes, "The bruise looked severe earlier. Fuck that Uchiha, I swear I'll gut that shit alive."

"Thank God for the reliable toads and their reliable reverse shit and vice versa." Jiraiya muttered.

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded, placing her chakra covered hand on the girl's neck. The air around Jiraiya turned cold, and the hostility bloomed seeping into Tsunade's bones.

"Uchiha fucking Sasuke had his shitty fingers wrapped around Naru's neck who was desperately gasping for oxygen, I tackled him and resisted the urge to beat the shit out of the fucking bastard." He responded, gritting his teeth in aggravation. The mere mention of the earlier episode was enough to spike the killer intent emanating from the legendary sannin.

Tsunade was about to ask about the justification of the Uchiha's action when the sleeping girl murmured gentle words.

 _"Itachi? Why? Itachi?_ " The blonde-haired girl spoke softly, twisting in turning as if experiencing the worse nightmare she could muster.

Jiraiya's hard eyes, glimmered with softness unknown to many. His fondness and affection, almost palpable.

"Tsunade, something quite disturbing happened earlier." Jiraiya spoke indicating a tone of interest. At the hokage's questioning look, the toad sage continued.

"Naruto was calling Sasuke, Itachi which kinda provoked him." The hokage rubbed her temples, sighing at the revelation.

"I see. It looks like Itachi used a genjutsu to change his appearance." She said, leaning against the cold hospital wall, trying to decipher the endless questions that was hoarding in her mind.

"It appears so. But the question is, why?" The toad sage asked, wary about Tsunade's conclusion, his right foot clacking in agitation. The sound of Jiraiya's wooden sandals against the cold, rigid floor provided a calming feeling that Tsunade herself could not fathom.

"This conundrum is fucking exhausting." Tsunade sighed, melting into the frigid sensation produced by the pale walls. A sharp knock broke their musings, as the door opened revealing a wary Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama?" She asked cautiously, trying to discern any signs as to why there was an immense spike of killer intent radiating off the room earlier, and why two of the three legendary sannins were quiet and not involved in some kind of dispute. Tsunade grunted in response, her almond eyes unswerving against Shizune's heedful ones.

"Team Kakashi is back, as per Jiraiya-sama's request they informed, and ... Uchiha Sasuke is quite unstable as of the moment and insists that he sees you forthwith."

Tsunade watched as Jiraiya's frame quivered with fury subtly. She exhaled loudly, massaging the throbbing flesh of her head.

"How did they got back so fast?" Tsunade asked and watched as Jiraiya smirked.

"I asked the toads to swallow them and take them here. Bet that fucking bastard was fucking slimy with saliva." Jiraiya sneered in delight.

"Stay here, Jiraiya. I'll take care of Uchiha." She informed rolling her eyes, leaving her boiling teammate and facing the object of his infuriation.

* * *

Contrary to what Jiraiya's clairvoyance had predicted, the trio weren't slobbery when they existed in front of Tsunade. The hokage observed, as the Uchiha radiated with silent fury, while the other two tried to decipher the mystery of Sasuke's not so silent brooding.

"Hokage-sama, is there some kind of explanation as to why my supposed fiance called me by my dead brother's name?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, reminiscing the earlier incident. The hokage calmly took a seat in her chair, unwinded by the growing killer intent. In front of her, Kakashi had his eyebrows raised, while Sakura's were drawn together, both emitting the confusion that must have been stirring in their gut.

"Leave us, Sakura, Kakashi." The duo nodded albeit reluctantly, before sauntering towards the door. After what felt like an eternity, Tsunade, with her stern expression, faced the last surviving Uchiha.

"Oh now she's your fiance? So you accepted huh." Tsunade spoke, her voice laced with force tranquility.

"Quit playing games hokage-sama. What the fuck was the incident earlier?" Sasuke's tone raised in exasperation.

Tsunade's calm demeanor broke into small pieces, before exploding square into the bastard's face. She slapped one hand on the table, hard. Which resulted into a cracked and deformed inanimate object. And papers scattered on the floor, as the remnants of the old table lay mangled.

"You tell me what happened earlier! Why the heck did you try to kill her? One more wrong move and I will personally see to it that you won't be able to continue your bloodline." She bared her teeth, stone-faced.

Sasuke ignored the hazard fortified in her words, while taking a deep breath, calming the bustling nerves that were threatening to burst in his skin.

"Did you set us up?"

"Yes." Tsunade answered, sinking into her chair, rubbing her aching temples.

"Did you know why she called me Itachi?" Sasuke spat the name like a curse.

"I have a theory yes."

"Then tell me." Tsunade sighed at the hard words. _Fucking Uchihas and their ego._

"It seems like she was under a genjutsu created by Itachi. He replaced his face with yours." Sasuke could hear bones breaking.

"Then why can she avoid amaterasu if she can't get out of a fucking genjutsu?"

"Naru has specific gifts, though she only accessed it after Itachi's disappearance." Tsunade answered curtly.

"And what are these gifts?" Sasuke pried.

Tsunade glowered, gritting her teeth. "All in due time."

* * *

Naruto cautiously opened her eyes, squinting as the striking light overcame her sense of sight. Blinking repeatedly, she adjusted to the bright light before pushing herself up and sitting on the fortunately comfortable bed. She looked to the side, the windows were open, and she watched unable to decide on what to feel before enjoying the gentle breeze caressing her face.

She touched her neck, remembering the injury she acquired and felt no pain at all. 'Thank God for Kurama, that little fuzzball'

In her gut, she can feel the smirk of the nine-tailed demon fox as it tails curled around itself, snuggling.

A small creak interrupted her musings as the door opened, revealing a familiar pink-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, grinning from ear to ear, observing her former temporary teammate. The same shade of pink hair ran down, ending just above her shoulders. Her skin, a healthy shade of pale bordering on a little sunlight looked alive. Her curves were now more noticeable and her chest more pronounce. The 16 year-old insecure girl had undergone complete modification, and was now a more mature and sophisticated kunoichi.

"Naruto, how are you?" She asked kindly, so unlike the Sakura she used to know when she had first thought Naruto was a boy.

"Mmkay, just a little stiff and ready to get out of this hellhole."

"Maa ... It's actually a surprise you haven't ran out yet." A silver-haired jounin remarked, left hand stuffed in his pocket before saluting and throwing a 'yo!'. Naruto chuckled at how the jounin knew her sudden whims and over-all disposition very well.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the all too familiar display of affection, "I'm actually here to inform you that you can go when you flutter those beautiful eyes open and to drag your bratty butt to the hokage office, as per Tsunade-sama's request." Naruto crinkled her nose at the mention of 'brat'.

"Yeah well, tell the old hag I'll refill my stomach first then I'll see her wrinkled face after." Sakura's lips twitched into a smile, witnessing the achingly familiar mentality that the gleeful blonde possessed.

"I'm not sure she'll like that. " Naruto snorted.

"Yeah well, I aim to please."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hospital, marveling at the sight of the village she used to be a part of.

Seeing Sakura and Kakashi had instilled quite a bit of joy into the blonde, thought it was mixed with a little fear and a tiresome amount of guilt.

Fear about their merited reactions in the future, and guilt that she kept such a big part of her life from them. The 4 years that she spent in Konoha were some of the best, but a year that she spent with Itachi was more meaningful and deep.

 _Itachi. Or Sasuke. Well, fuck._

She sighed, running her fingers through her disarrayed pony tail, combing her fingers through the long hair, removing the tie that was poorly binding the blonde chaos. She inhaled, as the wind picked up the threadlike strands, riding over the wind and framing her face.

She leaped off the ground, deciding to free herself from such despairing thoughts, and opting to go to her all-time favorite Ichiraku's.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what drugged him to do so. But he found himself sitting on a stool in a ramen stand, eating a bunch of crap that he loathed so much. It wasn't that he hated ramen, he just hated the fact of too much sodium content. He sighed, breaking the conjoined disposable chopsticks, and pondering on how people could stomach the stuff.

Kakashi fucking eats them almost every day, and whenever he asks why and how, the silver-haired man would just flash his famous eye-smile before turning silently into his bowl.

Sasuke chewed on the slimy food, savoring the taste of beef. In truth, he actually knew the reason why he was characteristically lost in the so called abhorred stand.

Because it was the place where Kakashi would treat him, or more like blackmail him into lunch or dinner, and it was actually comforting, to have a place to lose yourself into when your life's a fucking mess.

Beside him, a life form noisily took a big gulp of air before yelling on top of her lungs.

"Old man Teuchi!" The woman yelled, startling the owner.

Sasuke ignored the woman, not even bothering to take a single glance, wanting desperately to get the fucking hell out of the place, and returning to his haunted mansion to brood. He needed to get out, the girl was just too ... bubbly. Screw the comforting place.

"Naruto?" The ramen stand proprietor asked, unable to believe.

Sasuke almost choked on his noodles. _Almost._ He turned his head subtly, noticing the obnoxious blonde-hair that seemed to glow even without reflecting the light of the sun.

"Yep." The girl answered, grinning before hopping into a seat next to Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: The Blonde Uzumaki**

 **Author: WeirdChocolateLover**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed harshly across the empty corridors of the hokage office. Tsunade stomped over to her table, sighing loudly as her back collided with the surprisingly comfortable seat. Closing her eyes, she gingerly massaged the throbbing flesh of her head, attempting to alleviate the ache. Ever since she became hokage, headaches were becoming a constant in her daily life - not that it wasn't already one before - especially with her drinking and gambling habits. Having people pursue you for your debts and extreme cases of hangover produce one hell of a headache - though it was nothing compared to the pulsating irritation caused by the council.

The old fools apparently had enough of dawdling and twiddling their thumbs while waiting for the emotionally stunted Uchiha to pick a bride. They demanded that he marry in haste, preferably to the daughter of the Daimyo. Of course being the hokage - Tsunade had some kind of say in the whole ordeal - though her opinion matters not in this case as they had kindly put. They had already given the boy three years, and not even an accidental pregnancy had occurred.

She sneered, if only the old fools knew about the living Uchiha heir. Tsunade felt a knot of uneasiness forming in her gut. She knew the consequences of having Naruto married to Sasuke. The Uchiha could possibly abuse her - in which he already did - if the marks on her neck were enough proof. But she also knew of Sasuke's pain - his inner demons - and how crooked his path had become after losing his family. Perhaps, the blonde idiot could change his perception of everything, and quite hopefully bring back the old Sasuke, before the madness and insanity tore him apart.

Tsunade noticed the setting sun, it's been hours since Naruto was admitted to the hospital and Tsunade knew for a fact that the blonde had woken up. She was probably delaying her meeting to further stimulate the hokage's exasperation. The blonde had certain gifts in piquing anyone's annoyance - which is why her continuing existence is certainly a legendary feat.

"Baa-chan! You called for me?" The blonde beamed, sauntering inside the office - wiping a strand of noodles on the slightly damp portion of her top. Tsunade raised an eyebrow - but questioned no further.

"Yes. I did, a couple of hours ago. Should I buy you a watch?"

"Nah, no need. I'll probably lose it or smash it into pieces, whichever comes first. Oh and holy shit, is that a new table?"

"Language you fucking brat, and yes it is."

"You finally won in one of your gambling activities or something?"

"No. Shizune bought this earlier, I lost my temper."

Naruto nodded understandingly, "Makes sense. So what do you need the great Uzumaki Naruto for?"

Tsunade contemplated on how to lay out her intentions. Perhaps, a cup of tea would be needed to ease the tension and relax the muscles, or how about sake? A tipsy Naruto might accept the ultimatum more peacefully, than a normal pugnacious punk who would rasengan her boobs if she'd ever comprehended the situation, which would admittedly take a lot of time. Tsunade shook her thoughts away, muttering a string of curses about not letting Shizune or Jiraiya handle the situation.

"Hey old hag, I don't have all day. Just spit it out so I can go on my merry way." Naruto tapped her foot impatiently, golden eyebrows ascending with apprehension at Tsunade's reluctance.

"How do you feel about going back to Konoha?" Tsunade asked, eyes calculating. Naruto's face brightened, an unmistakable grin playing in her plump lips.

"Is this about what I am thinking this is about?" The young nin excitedly turned to her.

The older woman shrugged. "Depends on what you think this is about."

"Are you finally giving me the old hat because your senile mind and decrepit body can't handle the job anymore? Well then never fear! Uzumaki Naruto is here!"

Naruto's skills as a shinobi had immensely helped her in dodging the paperweight that was thrown her way.

"No you ambitious brat. Call me old again and I'll snap you into two!" Tsunade responded, glaring daggers at the oblivious blonde.

Naruto frowned, "So what is this about?"

Tsunade calculated the extent of the blonde's reaction, before mentally shrugging and throwing caution to the air.

"Your getting married." She blurted, breathing a sigh of relief after losing the heavy sensation that was tugging in her gut. Well that wasn't so hard was it?

She looked up to see the young woman's reaction. Naruto opened her mouth to retort before closing it again, repeating the motion over and over, performing an excellent depiction of a gaping fish out of water. Tsunade decided to resort to her second option, rummaging through her left drawer for a bottle of sake and some cups.

"You're not serious, are you?" Naruto gasped, eyes showing great disbelief.

"Actually, I am. Though I need your full consent, your groom had already indirectly accepted ... I think." Tsunade thought about the Uchiha's sharp words and remembering his use of the word fiance earlier - she shrugged - accepting the accidental admission as a proper form of consent.

"You think?" Naruto mocked, before clawing her face in incredulity. "What the fuck is this? Who am I supposed to marry? Why do I have to marry him?"

Tsunade gestured for the blonde to take a seat in front of her, offering a cup of sake to which the blonde raised an eyebrow at, before muttering 'fuck it' and accepting without a care.

"You know for a mother you sure are familiar with too much profanities." Tsunade observed, before downing a cup of heavenly sake. Naruto lifted the cup into her lips, the scent of sake invading her sense of smell, before gulping it and instilling the drink into her system.

"I don't cuss in front of my child, baa-chan, and I'll butcher anyone who fucking dares to." The blonde answered, licking her lips.

"What a good mother you are," Tsunade ridiculed.

Naruto's eyes rolled in response. "But seriously, what is with this marriage thing."

Tsunade chugged another cup of sake, before answering the imminent question. "The council wants Uchiha Sasuke to get married and have cute little chibi versions of him, with the same red eyes and the same atrabilious tendencies as his, you know to continue the bastardish line."

Narutos' doubtful eyes stared into Tsunade's seemingly indifferent ones. "Oh then … why me?"

"Sooner or later, the council will find the truth about your son. And I'm sure they'll do anything to bind the child into the Uchiha clan. Perhaps, they'll make you his second wife or will take away your rights as a mother. Whichever they deemed fit."

Naruto's hand fisted in her clothes at the possibility of Tsunade's words coming into light.

"So why not make you the first wife and marry your lover's little brother?" The hokage shrewdly commented.

Naruto scowled to which Tsunade snorted at.

Naruto guzzled the newly-poured cup of sake, before wiping her lips and slamming the emptied drink down the table.

"You make it sound so kinky."

"Isn't it?"

Naruto glowered, stealing the new bottle from Tsunade's grasp and inhaling the precious contents directly.

"Bet I can outdrink you old hag." Tsunade smirked, materializing yet another bottle.

"Let's see you try, you brat."

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door shut. Scowling as he walked towards his room to shower and get rid of the pathetic pieces of noodles adhering to his clothes. He removed the garments covering his body, before sauntering towards the bathroom and grabbing a piece of soap to expel the smell of ramen that clung tightly into his skin.

He knew he shouldn't have bothered with the ramen stand from the start. The dark walls of the Uchiha mansion seemed more appealing than being doused by a mixture of saliva and ramen. The blonde idiot had accidentally spat her ramen unto him - after hearing that the owner's daughter married the eccentric Maito Guy - and that she was pregnant as well.

Though he can't fully blame her, hearing the news must have shook her roots.

Sasuke thought about what a few years from now will do - if another little chibi version of Guy would ran around Konoha muttering about the springtime of youth. He shivered at the thought. They didn't need another one, Rock Lee was enough.

He sighed in pure and utter bliss while his hands roam along his scalp, massaging the tensed muscles that grew his duck-butt hair. The sound of water echoed across the tiles, diminishing the pessimistic thoughts that tend to crowd his head while being imprisoned in the dark tranquil home.

He turned the shower off, after rinsing himself with a satisfying amount of water. Sasuke grabbed the white towel of the rack to cover his lower body, and another to dry his soaked hair. He pulled on some comfortable clothes, resolving to rest his body earlier than normal.

Lying on the soft folds of his comfortable bed provided a feeling of relief for his entire body. The remaining tensed muscles of his frame loosened at the soft contact. Sinking further into the mattress, he closed his eyes, relishing the pleasant feeling before being lulled to sleep by the sole sound of the clock, ticking against the shadows of the night.

* * *

His first instinct when the persistent knocking stirred him from his sleep was to ignore it, block the annoying sound and continue sleeping. But the insistent tap seemed never ending - and so he roused - forcing his sleeping legs to move before slipping a cloak to cover his body. He opened the window to a familiar man, whose gravity-defying silver-hair was protruding from his anbu mask.

"Yo!" Sasuke resisted the urge to snarl at the seemingly oblivious man.

"Maa .. Maa. So grumpy already? You'll get wrinkles before you turn 30."

"Hn. What do you want?" Kakashi chuckled at the stoic young man's assertiveness. It seemed that the young man was enjoying the state he was previously in and was certainly pissed for the unwelcomed intrusion.

Kakashi raised his hands in defeat. "Maa. So mean. I'm just here to tell you that the hokage wanted to see you." Sasuke turned to the wall clock plastered on his wall.

He narrowed his eyes, "At 11:41 in the evening?"

The jounin shrugged, sticking his head into the window to read the clock himself.

"11:42 actually. Well then, Ja!" After throwing a mock salute, he left, leaving a displeased Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto sighed, throwing a punch into her gut. "Bastard fox." She muttered, cursing the fox's meddling in her journey to intoxication.

Tsunade yet again slammed the cup on the table, her head swaying from the after effects of the alcohol.

"That's enough old fart, I shouldn't have dared you - that was a stupid move." The young jinchuuriki grumbled – before trying to wrestle the cup out of the inebriated hokage.

Tsunade sneered. "You are stupid."

Naruto scowled before swiping the cup and the bottle away from Tsunade, placing it far away from her reach.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"That won't stop me."

"Tsk. Then I will."

"Try me."

"With pleasure."

A creaking sound indicated the entry of an outside force – halting any violent reactions caused by the earlier dispute.

"Hokage-sama. I am told that I have been summoned." A smooth voice discontinued their mini-quarrel.

The young man stepped into view. His figure covered with a cloak, obscuring further vision of his torso except for the black anbu shirt and the small cut of lean pale flesh.

"Yes, of course I did." The hokage muttered.

"I want you to meet your fiancé." Tsunade said, gesturing towards the blonde who glared at the hokage through her lashes.

Uchiha Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly, "Is it really necessary have the meeting at near midnight?" Obsidian eyes questioned dangerously, concealed infuriation hidden in its depths.

Tsunade smirked and clapped her hands in delight, imitating an infatuated girl. "Well I was excited as to how you would react when I finally tell you that my dear Naru-chan had accepted your proposal."

Naruto snarled, baring her fangs at the hokage. "When did I agree you fossil fuel? I was pretty sure I did not utter a single word of affirmation."

"And I was also under the impression that my consent is also needed in arranging a marriage in which one of the two main players would be yours truly." Sasuke added, crossing his arms and looking pointedly at the hokage.

Tsunade huffed, rolling her eyes at the pair's stubbornness.

"Look here kiddos, it's either take it or the council will break you. Your choice really." The hokage muttered nonchalantly, rubbing the middle of her brows.

After a couple of seconds – or was it a whole minute? The young Uzumaki threw her hands in the air.

"Fine." The blonde grumbled.

Sasuke's mild surprise was shown by yet again the ascendance of a black brow at the blonde's seemingly fast concurrence.

Naruto ignored the look.

She rose from her seat, shoving a raised hand into the raven's chest.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Your soon to be wife. I hope that we'll at least last a week before we successfully kill each other due to our horrendous compatibility and the disastrous talent of our matchmaker."

Sasuke ignored the open invitation for a handshake, looking at the whiskered-woman with blank eyes before grunting a reply. "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto retracted her numbing hands muttering an, "Emotionless bastard."

Tsunade clapped her hands apathetically. "Great. You know each other's names, now get out of here Naruto and stay at Sasuke's house where you can do Kami knows what."

Stunned looks turned to the hokage – mostly appalled on Naruto's part.

"What? You're not serious right?"

"I am."

"Haha. Very funny granny."

"I'm glad you find it amusing."

"Right. So you're joking?"

"Absolutely not."

"But you can't possibly leave me with him!"

"I'm right here, dobe."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto blustered, glaring at composed frame of her fiancé.

Tsunade smiled slyly, "Oh? 5 minutes of formal meeting and you already have pet names. You're moving faster than I thought."

Sasuke looked indifferent seemingly unaffected by the hokage's pestering. He knew the taunting was to rouse a response, preferably vexation, but the Uchiha wasn't going to fall for that.

On the other hand, it was entirely different for the blonde who turned several shades of red while spluttering in mortification. Gaping in incredulity at the smug expression plastered on the hokage's face.

"Now that it's settled, vacate the room immediately, I have important documents to sign - since your wedding will be held in a week."

"In a week? You're turning senile old hag!" The orange clad shinobi blurted, earning a well performed glare from the hokage.

"What about Souta?" She asked before licking her lips and wishing for the previously consumed gallons of sake to take effect. The kunoichi turned to the silent nin, searching for an expression.

"-Does he even know about Souta?" Naruto's voice turned an octave lower - her tone somber - all traces of the previous reactions evaporating in a snap.

Tsunade clasped her hands under her chin, eyes regarding the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke knows about Souta and his …. connections." The hokage started carefully.

"You should leave now and indulge yourselves in suspending your consciousness. Tomorrow, you'll leave early to Uzushiogakure. The wedding preparations must be arranged all at once-" Tsunade said, watching the pair critically.

"-before any unnecessary intervention decided to pop out of nowhere." Tsunade's eyes stayed on Sasuke's pointedly – as the raven nodded in decipherment.

"Leave now. Before I decided to throw you both out myself."

The pair left the room, quietly on Sasuke's side, and quite obstreperous on Naruto's.

"I swear someday I'll carve her face from her body and place her on a museum for the old biddies somewhere." The blonde grumbled, not so silently following the ice cold bastard as they stumbled across the quiet hallways.

Another flash of annoyance entwined its strand into Sasuke's forming headache. He closed his eyes – desperately trying to block the noise that was originating from his fiancé.

"Oi teme! Where are we going? Oh right. Where is your house located then? Are you sure I can stay? Oh and are you always this bastard-ish?"

He wondered if anyone would suspect him if a body was found brutally murdered in his mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't have legal rights over Naruto.**

* * *

Unlike the first half of the leap towards the Uchiha mansion, the second half was spent encompassed in silence, the tangible tension breathing down on every inch of their skin. Neither shinobis uttered a single word as their limbs move towards their destination. Naruto's eyes were trained on the familiar back of her lover, eyes absorbing every little detail she could observe. The clench of his fabric-covered biceps, the faultless spike of his hair, the lean hard back that was molded by intense pain and training. Every inch of him was familiar, every inch of him was _him._ Her Itachi, her lover, the father of her child. But now that everything was gradually coming into light, now that she knew that the Itachi she had loved and understood wasn't really the Itachi she saw. What would happen to her feelings?

Of course it would be easier to say that appearances never really mattered, and Naruto faithfully believed in that, but this was another story. This man was bearing the face of her partner, though it was really his to begin with.

A thousand questions hurtled through her mind, seemingly perpetual. Why did Itachi do this in the first place? What was his goals?

Was he ashamed of his own physical exterior?

Naruto silently snorted on the latter, judging from the looks of his little brother, Itachi would be far from ugly. Apparently, ebony black hair and pale skin are striking similarities in the clan. Not to mention, obsidian irises that seemed to be deeper than the darkest pits of Tartarus.

Naruto had heard stories about the Uchihas, or rather the last surviving Uchiha. Apparently, a massacre had occurred wiping all those in possession of the Uchiha blood except the youngest member of the main family, and that was Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Naruto had heard stories of him when she had first came to the leaf, a prodigy in his own right who was driven mad by his loss and whose defection greatly affected the whole village, no more so than Kakashi and Sakura.

Though now that Naruto knew about Itachi, she wondered if the rumors were true in the first place. Why was Sasuke considered as the last of the clan? Was it because Itachi left the village and became a missing nin? But Naruto knew that part of Itachi's reason of desertion was because of something family-related, and Sasuke did left the village after quite some time.

She had a nagging feeling that something more odious was hidden in the shadows.

Information on the Uchiha Clan was always clipped and vague. It seemed like the villagers never wanted to indulge themselves in discussions regarding the so-called cursed clan, though Naruto had an importunate feeling about the hokage having done something regarding these matters.

Naruto followed the last Uchiha towards a more remote area. The sound of civilization slowly diminished and was slowly replaced by the whispers of the night. Naruto noticed the lack of people, and the large symbols of fans splattered on almost every piece of concrete. At the center of the district, a large mansion stood proud and prestigious, embedded with a blended design of modern and traditional architecture. Intricate patterns were laid on the corners, exuding a vibe of elegance.

Both ninjas landed on the firm ground before the mansion, dusts booming in protest.

It would seem like the Uchiha Mansion's first objective was to enchant or seize one's attention.

And despite the faded colors and worn down materials, the house never failed to intimidate.

Perhaps the motto of the clan?

Uchiha Sasuke was certainly intimidating, though Naruto would never admit it out loud.

Naruto watched the young shinobi as he tentatively twisted the doorknob, unlocking the door while being accompanied by a creaking sound. He gripped a small key that was difficult to see in the dark, and stashed it in one of his pockets after removing it from the keyhole. The young Uchiha's dark spiky locks swayed in the slightest as he turned his head towards Naruto, eyes seemingly inviting her in.

If the stony look in those dark dull eyes denotes an invitation.

With his lips set in a grim line, and his face devoid of any expression - not even a muscle out of place - the young survivor began to move away from the door and into the spacious living room.

Naruto's footsteps squeaked against the cold hard floor, eyes lingering at the sophisticated interior. The house looked well-kept from the outside and the inside, seems like the Uchiha was tending to it himself, perhaps cleaning in breaks after missions. Though the tattered wallpapers and empty shelves reflected the gloominess that circumscribed the mansion.

Naruto was a cheerful person by nature, but just by entering the residence, her mood swerved. Her exuberant characteristic was being gradually sucked out of her system.

The Uchiha's face was visible to her now, and she can see his tensed muscles underneath those clothes. Naruto frowned.

No one was supposed to feel distressed in his own home, though judging from the young Uchiha's posture he was far from relaxed.

And Naruto had a fair guess of what was bothering him.

Looks like the familiar walls reminded him of his macabre past, and the demons induced by that.

Naruto instinctively felt a strong urge to liberate the Uchiha from his horrors. She captured her bottom lip, trying to quell the unknown fervid feelings in her chest.

As her eyes darted across the Uchiha, her senses were drowned in the feelings of familiarity once more. She'd seen this look before, when that face was still of Itachi's. But now that here she was, in front of the real person - the expression never looked more genuine and honest.

At that moment she had realized that she wanted to start over. She wanted Sasuke to know her, without the shadows of the contract and his brother.

The blonde stepped forward, stretching her palms in front of the unflappable man. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 20 years old as of the moment. I really really really like ramen. I dislike waiting for three minutes for the ramen to cook, and my dream is to be the hokage of this village!"

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes gazed into the Uchiha's surreptitious depths, plastering a small smile.

"Though my desire to protect the people who are important to me beats any of those." She added, smile slowly turning into a beam.

She waited for the pale hand to wrap itself around her own, but the young Uchiha continued to stare at her like she was somewhat an unnatural force of nature.

"Hn." He grunted impolietely, seemingly disinterested

Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced by a firm scowl. She dropped her hand to her side, all previous unknown feelings diminished and was changed by sheer annoyance. That wasn't the correct answer.

"Look, I'm trying to be civil here. So if we're gonna make this marriage work you at least need to know the necessary requirements to live with me." She grumbled, arms crossed in front of her chest. She had just spilled her guts, and in turn the Uchiha was entitled to do so as well. She wasn't actually the best crayon in the box to even decipher those complicated words of wisdom.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, studying the blonde woman. "And you need to know mine as well, I suppose."

Great. A full sentence for her.

"And that is staying away from my business, minimizing direct contact and if possible avoid pissing me off since you seemed to have a knack in piquing everyone's exasperation."

Naruto grinded her teeth together, a blonde eyebrow twitching in annoyance. The Uchiha seemed to be greatly gifted in the art of insulting. "And you seemed to have a knack in piquing mine."

"Really? I'm honored." Sasuke muttered dryly.

Naruto had an almost irresistible impulse to sucker-punch the infuriating Uchiha.

"Look-" She gritted her teeth. "-All I want is for this marriage to work. We will be civil with each other-" She drawled, gesturing to the both of them."-interacting professionally and quite possibly without the constant urge to carve each other's names on the memorial stone, and finally there will be no infidelity. If you want out, then we'll get a divorce."

At the mention of divorce, the Uchiha's black brow twitched. Who does the woman think she is? Who was she to order an Uchiha around?

Seemingly irked by the blonde's attitude, Sasuke stepped forward, causing the young woman's eyes to grew wide. Naruto shivered slightly under the Uchiha's stare and took a step back, panicking about the fact that the Uchiha was invading her breathing space.

"Uchiha's don't get divorce." Sasuke declared, eyes blinding against Naruto's, daring her to object.

His eyebrow arched at the startled look on the blonde's face, before slowly letting more distance get in between them.

Naruto breathed shakily after recovering from the sudden propinquity. Snapping herself out of her stupor, she attempted to hide her nervousness by blowing the non-existent bangs on her forehead.

"B-bastard." She muttered, blinking in alarm, looking upwards acting as if she truly had blonde bangs that are in need of attention.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's seemingly lack of response, and the truly conspicuous nervousness that seemed to seep into his fiance's bones. "Hn."

The arrogant smirk on the raven-haired man's face caused Naruto's annoyance to spike up.

 _Conceited bastard._

"No divorce huh?! Uhh ... T-then what if you fall in love with someone else? What if _I_ fall in love with someone else?" She asked pointedly, sneering as if she had placed the best argument against the black-haired jerk.

The Uchiha looked at her the same, unwavered by her reason. "Tradition is tradition." He uttered curtly.

Naruto scowled, pulling a strand of blonde hair. "Look, half of your kin is buried below six feet on the ground, what is possibly urging you to push through traditions?-"

Still no response.

"-They're stupid anyway." She muttered.

Not a second later, Naruto felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere.

Her eyes grew wide after belatedly realizing her smart-mouth comment. She mentally smacked herself.

 _Shit. Shit. Why the hell can't I be sensitive?_

Naruto saw an apparent change in the Uchiha's blank mood. The temperature in the area seemed to drop with every second spent. For a minute, she had expected a hard punch on her jaw, or a kick to the stomach. But what actually happened left her severely nonplussed.

Uchiha Sasuke stepped forward, lowering his head in front of Naruto's, his hot breath fanning her face. Naruto's legs turned rigid, losing the ability to walk. The young avenger's dark pools were swirling with different emotions, and irritation was seemingly among them.

"Falling in love with someone else huh?" Sasuke scoffed, lowering his head until both their noses were touching. Naruto marveled silently at how incredibly smooth and silky the skin felt, before blinking back up, utterly dumbfounded. "Then I guess the only way to avoid that is to make you fall in love with me instead." Sasuke smiled mockingly, mindful of how the blonde's breathing was labored. Obsidian eyes clashed against cerulean blue.

Sasuke's smirk returned, now back in full force.

Taunting. Tempting. Challenging.

Naruto's breath caught in her throat. Her brain had immediately ceased all operations after the close encounter.

"Uhh." She muttered ridiculously.

The action immediately waned as fast as it had arrived. Sasuke stepped backward, as if burned by the sudden proximity,prompting Naruto to miss the warmth of his mint breath. Which also stimulated her respiratory system to kick back in action.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed across the stairs as the young Uchiha walked towards on what she assumed was his bedroom.

"Your room's across mine." He informed, voice seemingly out of air.

For a brief moment, Naruto assumed that he was as affected by the unforeseeable movement just like she was.

Then she remembered that he was an Uchiha, and according to the majority of Konoha, Uchiha's don't have emotions.

Though something inside of her would absolutely beg to differ.

* * *

Jiraiya poofed into existence, standing in front of two startled guards that were watching the entrance of Uzushiogakure. It took a couple of seconds before the young ninjas finally regained their composure. Standing stiffly with their heads up as a standard sign of confidence.

"Jiraiya-sama." The guards greeted, bowing their heads to show respect. Jiraiya grinned, clapping both men at the back before striding towards the center of the village.

The sannin placed his large hands on his head, whistling a tune while walking through the sea of villagers. All yelling and laughing in happiness, bringing color and life to the once dead place. Children were playing and running around as the adults were busy tending to their businesses. A few ninjas can also be spotted leaving for certain missions.

On the center of the village, a large building was erected decorated by orange whirlpools. It stood proud and unmissable, signifying the heart of Uzushiogakure. Jiraiya intended to leap towards the building, entering through his favorite entrance, the window. But he stopped, after seeing the familiar bright red hair of his former student.

Uzumaki Nagato walked out of the building, his former emaciated build replaced by the newly toned flesh and muscles. He was dressed in a yukata, the usual attire that he was fond of.

"Nagato! yo!" Jiraiya waved happily. Within seconds, the sannin stood in front of Nagato

"Still energetic as always, Jiraiya-sensei." He remarked, unable to hide his smile. The red-head half-expected the loud announcement of a blonde's arrival, perhaps a yell and a tackle, or a very obvious sneak attack.

But no such thing occurred.

Nagato blinked, noticing the absence of a blonde-haired jinchuuriki. "Sensei, where's Naruto? I thought you'd return here with her."

Jiraiya scratched his head, chuckling nervously. "Yeah well about that. I need to tell you something in private." Nagato raised his brow, but commented no further.

"Though before that, where's Souta? Did the brat behave?" Jiraiya's eyes twinkled at the thought of the 3 year-old spawn of the brat.

"He's with Konan as of the moment. And you know Souta, he adores Naruto. Nothing could stop him from screaming for his mother." The red-head's tone was laced with what Jiraiya can place as a whine, implicating his mock-distaste for the smaller brat's reverence for his mother.

"Yeah sounds like the brat."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Nagato begun, arching a brow when the sannin's demeanor shifted.

"Well, we should probably go to a private place or something. Is your house fine?" He asked.

"Konan's probably still in the park so I guess the house is safe." Nagato responded, tilting his head towards the direction of his house, as if to say 'let's go'. Jiraiya nodded, as they leaped off the ground heading together towards their destination.

* * *

Naruto blinked, seemingly dazed. Her body was sprawled out in the soft mattress. The blonde's thoughts kept returning to the events of last night, when the Uchiha's face stood dangerously close to hers. She wasn't able to forget the shiver that she felt when the black-haired man announced that he was basically going to seduce her in that oh-so husky voice. And when he was looking at her with those sexy dark eyes.

She groaned.

"Arggh!" She yelled, kicking the covers before punching the air wildly releasing the pent-up frustration.

"Stupid hormones." She muttered, sighing loudly while gripping the sheets as hard as she could. The blonde was about to stomp hard on her bed when a cloud of smoke appeared out nowhere before disappearing once more, leaving a bright red toad in its place.

"Naruto!" The toad squeaked. His goggles hung below his neck, reminding Naruto of the past when she used to wear the goggles instead of a forehead protector.

"Kosuke!" Naruto greeted, smiling at the red toad. "What brings you here?" She asked, knowing that the messenger toad must have some important message from Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya wants to give you a few words." The small animal answered, leaping closer towards Naruto until he was resting on her lap. Naruto patted the toad, before nodding and urging him to go on.

The red toad seemed to smile, eyes sharp with amusement.

"He said that, 'Nagato knows. I'm dead.'"

Naruto's eyes widened considerably, "Shit."


End file.
